The Jewelled Lotus
by Italian Sea Raven
Summary: The opulent lifestyle of Prince Zuko through the eyes of his servant, and the role she plays, in his metamorphosis.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is dedicated to Elina, Rayana and George who helped me write it**

**Disclaimer- I own only Topaz**

* * *

><p><strong>The Homecoming<strong>

Nothing spreads faster than a rumour. The network of gossip may not be very accurate but it sure is efficient. Just an hour after the Battle of the Crystal Catacomb, one of the Dai Li relavyed the events to his wife. Her lady's maid wrote a letter to her sister in Omashu, who was a servant to the governor, who dispatched a report to the Fire Lord. His slaves found out and well, it was all over the city's in half an hour. I was in the marketplace (buying; Komodo sausage, spiced tea and sizzle-crisps) when my friend Ming, came sprinting down the street her hair tangled with leaves. 'He's coming home' she breathed. I didn't have to ask who.

Three years, two months and four days to date; I lost my best friend in the world. I would have gone with him. I would have followed Zuko to the ends of the earth (literally) if it wasn't for Azula. I made Zuko happy, and she resented that. She had me imprisoned the second that his protection no longer applied. Eventually she released me, her only purpose had been prevent me from following him into banishment, but I did not return to my high ranking position. Oh no. Azusa assigned me as one of the attendants to the Council. There are fourteen of us, under the malicious Li Chang. So not only do we suffer physical and mental abuse from the council but from her as well. Ming and I stick together. In a position like ours you need a friend. But now Zuko was returning and rumor has it that the Fire Lord isextremely pleased even proud of him. Maybe things will finally be the Way we were.

It would be weeks of waiting of course, and endless preparation for celebration. But I had something I hadn't in a long time. Hope.


	2. The Fire Lily

**A/N- reviews please**

**Disclaimer- I do not Avatar**

* * *

><p><strong>The Fire Lily<strong>

I had never been so busy in my entire life. The new servants assigned to Prince Zuko were trying to create the illusion that he never left. Every single one of Prince Zuko's possessions was being taken out of storage and returned to the exact position they were in three years ago and knowing the structure off Zuko's room as well as he did, I was asked to help. I didn't see the point in the exercise, because so much has changed since then and trying to pretend nothing had, would just make it painful. Because he had changed. I knew that his fathers disapproval would have hurt Zuko, scarred him and not just physically. But it was a good sign, I thought. I would finally be rehired, so I threw myself into my work with zeal.

As the guards replaced the heavy and obvious furniture, that most of the staff remember the position of, I entertained myself with the little details, which of the three laquerqed identical pots, sat in the left corner and where he kept his comba crosse across a wooden box with the character for MOTHER engraved in the lid. I opened it and inside, on a bed of red velvet sat a comb made of solid gold andcarved with Fire Lillies. It had belonged to Zuko's mother. Princess Ursa was beloved by the people, the entire fire nation cherished her as they feared her husband. Zuko was his Mothers son, though he was angry and impetuous he was proud and honorable. He would attack a woman or a child or someone who couldn't defend himself. Hiis sister however is her Fathers daughter. I refrain from ever criticizing Ozai fir Zuko's sake but he is cold and calm at his best and murderous and angry at his worst. The exact opposite of his wife; the Fire Lily.

I had never seen it before, so I knew where he kept it. When the bedroom was empty I reached down inside the lacquered pot in the corner and removed the false bottom, and hid it inside. Just to make it even safer I filled the amphora withe fire is where he hid things he wanted no one else to find. After all of Zuko's possessions had been replaced, the Prince's new head of household; Chang, stared imperiously down at me and dismissed me with a brush of his hand, just like a common kitchen slave and not the closest friend of his master. But I'd get my revenge for that insult. Mark my words. All I had to do was wait.


	3. The Prince Returns

**The Prince Returns**

Zuko was back. He'd arrived a few days ago, to cheering crowds of thousands. But he didn't summon me. I waited for hour after hour, day after day. But no servant raced down the hall with a message. No attendant appeared to take to Zuko. It was if I didn't eve exist. I couldn't believe he'd forgotten me, I'd served him since I was nine years old. He was my best friend. Eventually I decided to take matters into my own hands. When Azula and Zuko were being presented to the army, I slipped behind one of the onyx pillars and waited. Lo and Li riled up the crowd and then the Prince was presented to is people. The yard echoes with screams and I laughed at their ficklety, these were the same mob who'd booed and insulted Zuko when he was the Prince and Princess exited the balcony, I knelt to the ground and stared. But he didn't notice me, it was as though I wasn't even there. I was just another servant girl, kneeling at his feet.

I was devastated. I loved Zuko like I was his sister, and a million times more than his sister did. and he didn't even recognise me. His best friend in the world. There was something wrong here and it has the name Chang written all over it. I stormed to the Upper Servants quarters and confronted him.

'What did you tell him' I was emitting fury. He glanced over to the guards and gestured to them to remove me.  
>'Did you tell him I was banished or dead? He'll kill you when he finds out' I was 50% serious.<br>'He won't' Chang grinned malevolently and I grinned back  
>'He will' I disabled the guards with few quick jabs to pressure points and sprinted out the door. I didn't stop until I reached Zuko's chambers.<p>

'Where do you think-' I cut him off mid sentence, banging his and the other guards heads together. After that the servants steered clear of me and entered Zuko's bedchamber undeterred. He was sitting at his desking writing, I saw the Character for Mai and giggled. Somethings never changed. He spun around at the sound I made. 'Who are you?' his eyes said that he slightly recognised me.  
>'You never had a goof memory Zuko but I would have thought you'd remember your best friend'.<p>

'Lian?'

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next?<strong>

**da da dah**


End file.
